Shimamori Amira / Twinkle Stories☆Pretty Cure
is a collection of Pretty Cure fanseries created by Shimamori Amira. The series was inspired by Luminique Hale's La Elemagica PreHanCure! series. This series mainly focuses on a group of 6-20 members, which are all-female middle school students who have the ability to transform into the legendary warriors to save the whole universe. Each season, similar to the ''Girls × Heroine!'' series, a real-life idol group/unit is created by the Cures' main voice actors to provide the ending, or sometimes, opening themes for the series where they will perform as a unit to promote the season. The common theme in their name is the word and is ended with "Stars!". ---- Starlight☆Wonder About The first season of the series is . The main motifs of this season are Space, Stars, Planets, Constellations, Colors, Imagination, Art, Idols, Fashion, Music, Dance, Cards, Friendship, Hope and Happiness. The transformation sequence includes a transformation song and dance, just like in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Collecting various Galaxia Cards, they can transform into different forms called "Idol Modes", such as Wonder Mode (Normal), Starshine Mode (Rare), Sparkle Mode (Premium Rare) and Interstellar Mode (Twinkle Premium Rare). ---- Far in space, the '''Guardian Stars' from different galaxies have sent 14 ordinary girls into another world where they are the Pretty Cures of Hoshikawa City. Then they form a new idol unit called Shining Stars! and use many different Galaxia Cards to perform on stage defeat the Kuroginga Idols to save Hoshikawa City and other far away galaxies! Watch out, world, because the Shining Stars are making their sparkling entrance!'' ---- Cures/Stars! * / |キュアスターリット}} / |スターライトソプラノ}} Ariyoshi is a cheerful and optimistic girl. She is sweet and childish, and has an imagination so big that no one else can have. She is confirmed to be the current leader of the Cure team/idol group alongside Mayumi, her childhood friend. She also likes helping out her friends. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Starlit, The Starry Melody of Hope and Love, and her image colour is pink. As an idol, her alter ego is Starlight Soprano. Her preferred brand is My Celestial Story, which is also her self-created one. She is also leader of the sub idol unit, Carnival Parade. **'Signature Constellation:' Pisces **'Signature Planet:' Earth **'Signature Element:' Light/Stars * / |キュアエクリプス}} / |セレーネセレニティ}} Mayumi is Ariyoshi's childhood friend. She is said to have a mature and comfy personality about her that puts others at ease and at the same time makes them admire her. Along with Ariyoshi, she is the leader of the group. She later on realizes how unfulfilling her idol dream truly is, and finds a strength to fight for justice. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Eclipse, The Moonlit Harmony of Courage and Happiness, and her image colour is purple. As an idol, her alter ego is Selene Serenity. Her preferred brand is Antique NightSky. She is also leader of the sub idol unit, Mère Deluxe. **'Signature Constellation:' Sagittarius **'Signature Planet:' Moon **'Signature Element:' Wind/Stars * / |キュアサンライズ}} / |ライジングソレイユ}} Yoake is your ordinary, happy-go-lucky girl. Strong on the outside, bubbly and gentle on the inside, she has a outstanding performance in sports, especially basketball. She also loves singing and dancing, as she likes attending performing arts classes. She loves Social Media and vlogging too. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Sunrise, The Sunny Symphony of Passion and Emotion, and her image colour is yellow. As an idol, her alter ego is Rising Soleil. Her preferred brand is Shibiretta Sorbet. She is also a member of Carnival Parade. **'Signature Constellation:' Libra **'Signature Planet:' Sun **'Signature Element:' Fire/Stars Amoureuse♡ Princess About The second season of the series is , and is a spinoff to Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ---- Cures/Stars! Trivia *Some seasons would mainly lack a sixth-ranger Cure in the entire season, similar to Smile Pretty Cure! lacking a sixth-ranger at that time. Gallery Category:Shimamori Reika Category:StarryShimmer Category:User:StarryShimmer Category:Twinkle Stories☆Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime